Ferrumos
Dragon|ailments = Severe Dragonblight, Stun|weaknesses = Ice|creator = Nrex117 |habitats = Primeval Coastline, Primal Forest, Ancient Forest,Old Jungle, Jungle, Deserted Islands, Marshland, Flooded Forest, Misty Peaks, Everwood, Gorge and Tide Island.|titles = Iron Crushing Maw|names = Power Jaws|image = }} Physiology Ferrumos is a large, quadrupedal wyvern characterized by its massive crocodile like jaws and tusk like fangs, powerful limbs and striking black skin with a light grey underbelly the webbing of its wings are olive in color. The top of its head is tipped with a pair of horn-like projections above the eyes, and its powerful broad and paddle like tail is covered in crocodilian like scutes. Abilities As a pseudowyvern, its wings have evolved into forelegs, allowing it to run at fast speeds. Though it possesses a pair of adequately-developed wings, it is rarely seen flying for long periods of time due to its wings not being as powerful as other Wyverns and it mainly use its wings to help it glide through the water. Like its relative Tigrex it has powerful lungs which allow it to have powerful roars, but the lungs also allow it to stay submerged underwater for long periods of time to ambush prey. The stomach of Ferrumos produces the Dragon Element to help it break down its food, but it can also discharge the dragon energy from its muscles as a form of defense. Habitat Ferrumos can be found in a wide array of habitats as long as it meets two conditions, it needs to be warm and have a decent amount of water for it to lurk within. Subspecies Albino Ferrumos: '''A more aggressive white colored variant of Ferrumos that might not actually be a subspecies at all, but an individual with albinism. Its coloration has brought it many difficulties in its life causing it to adapt a more aggressive approach in dealing with hunters. Quests Carves '''Ferrumos Scale: A hard bony scale from a Ferrumos. Ferrumos Scute: A large bony scale perfect for reflecting fatal blows. Ferrumos Tusk: Large sturdy fangs that have ended many lives. Ferrumos Webbing: Webbing that has adapted to help aid in movement in air and water. Ferrumos Tail: A powerful tail that aids in swimming and dealing blows to enemies. (Severed Tail only) F. Belly Scale: A soft and flexible scale from the underbelly. Ferrumos Plate+: A hard to obtain material surprisingly flexible and yet hard able to transfer currents of dragon element. (High Rank only) (Breakable Reward only) Dragon Substance+: A strange combination of stomach acid and dragon energy, it must be used for something? (High Rank only) Ferrumos Blood+: Has very strong medicinal properties said to be able to cure most ailments and supposedly restores youth, but not on its own, mixing with other substances should make a fine potion! (High Rank only) Ferrumos Hide+: Makes fine quality leather and is high demand! (High Rank only) Breakable Parts Head - can be scared. Horns and Tusks - can be broken. Tail - Can be scared and severed. Wings - Can be scared once for each wing. Claws - can be broken once for each wing. Back Plates '''- back plates can be broken. Ecology Taxonomy '''Order: Saurischia - Suborder: Wyvern Feet - Family: Suchoid Wyverns - Species: Ferrumos maximus Habitat Range Ferrumos are known to thrive in tropical and subtropical areas and tend to shy away from the colder regions of the world but despite this they are a very wide spread species of Flying Wyvern, generally living anywhere that's warm and has water. Ecological Niche Ferrumos are apex predators preying heavily on large herbivorous monsters such as Aptonoth, Larinoth, and Epioth. They can also prey on smaller carnivores like Jaggi and Velociprey. The only real competition this monster faces is from other large apex predators such as the Rath wyverns, Brachydios, Zinogre, and Seregios, but they tend not to target other large predatory monsters because of the risks involved. In its native lands this monster has a fierce competition with the fearsome bird wyvern Sicarapax, and is known to be preyed upon by the gigantic terrestrial leviathan Seruslong on occasion. Biological Adaptations They have adapted an ambush strategy for hunting normally waiting in or around watering holes but have also been known to wander or fly around game trails if hungry enough they also evolved a Dragon element producing organ in there stomach to help the digest hard materials that they consume like bone, keratin, and chitin they can also spit globs of dragon substance if angered. They kill prey with a powerful skull crushing bite. Their wings are used to fly short distances and aid on movement while underwater, and their powerful tails can deliver stunning blows and also aid in swimming. Their body is covered in strong bony scutes and scales to help protect them from damage. Their blood is filled with powerful anti bodies that allow Ferrumos incredibly high resistance to infections and toxins. Behavior They are territorial and will defend their home from their own kind and even other large monsters. They make their nests along high cliffs along shorelines and rivers to protect their young from other predators. During the mating season males attract mates by bellowing underwater to impress females this normally leads to fights over territories of females. Attacks Land based: * Spin: just like its relative it spins around dealing moderate damage and stunning hunters. * Pounce: it pounces on hunters dealing high damage and causing the ground to tremble beneath it. * Discharge: similar to khezu it will discharge a cloak of dragon energy that deals moderate damage to hunters and inflict dragonblight. * Draconic Chomp: its jaws will surge with Dragon element and will bite the hunter dealing high damage and inflict dragonblight. * Draconic Mist: it will fire a stream of dragon element from its mouth dealing high damage to hunters inflicts severe dragonblight. * Dragon Glob: it will spit a glob of dragon element towards hunters dealing moderate damage inflicts severe dragonblight. * Tail Swipe: Ferrumos swings its powerful tail to either side of its body knocking hunters back and dealing moderate damage. * Chomp: a lunging bite that deals moderate damage to hunters. * Tail Shock: Ferrumos slams its tail into the ground releasing a shockwave of dragon energy dealing moderate damage and inflicting severe dragonblight. * Toss: Similar to tigrex it will push its front limb across the ground flinging rocks at hunters and prey dealing moderate damage. Aquatic based: * Draconic boil: Ferrumos will release a powerful surge of dragon energy that boils the water around it dealing high damage. * Whirl Pool: Ferrumos thrashes its tail violently creating a underwater vortex that pulls in and stuns hunters. * Ram: Ferrumos rams into hunters dealing moderate damage. * Dragon beam: Ferrumos fires a powerful beam of dragon energy causing massive damage to hunters. * Dragon vortex: Ferrumos creates a vortex of dragon energy dealing moderate damage and pulls hunters in. Tired and Rage status Tired state: when low on stamina on stamina Ferrumos will have larger openings between its attacks and will fail to use breath attacks, and will search for prey to consume like Aptonoth or other herbivores. Rage state: When enraged its jaws will cackle with the dragon element and blood will rush to its extremities similar to tigrex and it will move and attack faster. Equipment Weapons: Iron Clad Jaws - Dual swords Primal Pounder - Hammer T.I.A.K! (THIS IS A KNIFE!) - Sword & Shield Croc on a Stick - Lance OverBITE - Switch Ax Shock Scale - Great Sword Bite Force - Gunlance Scute Launcher - Heavy Bowgun Rocket Jaws - Light Bowgun Tusk Shot - Bow Mad Croc - Switch Blade 'Swamp Fever - Insect Glaive ' Armor: . . . Battle theme Notes * It is heavily inspired by Tigrex and Kaprosuchus. * Its favorite prey is Plesioth. * Combining Ferrumos Blood with a Kelbi Horn and than with a Life Powder will create a healing item that heals all hunters on a hunt as well as curing all ailments (with the exception of sleep status) and giving a temporary health, attack, and defense boost for 5 mins, and only one can be carried at a time! * They are one of the few predators that rival Sicarapax * They can not be poisoned at all! * They can not be stunned at all! * They can be put to sleep! * Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern